My 34th LE Story A Head Switcheroo
by GameKirby
Summary: Big Jet uses a Head Switcher Machine to switch the heads of the gang into different bodies, David with Leo's, Quincy with David's, Leo with Quincy's, Annie with June's and June with Annie's. Will the gang get their bodies back?
1. The Head Switcher Machine

{Chapter 1.} -The Head-Switcher Machine-

One day after a windstorm hit, the gang decided the play some volleyball in Leo's backyard with David as the referee, the boys Leo and Quincy play vs. the girls Annie and June started playing the game as Quincy thinks that If he was a skinny boy like David is, he can be faster and flexible, Annie thought if she was tall, agile and flexible like June, Annie would have a good chance of playing a good game of volleyball. While the gang was playing their game of volleyball they heard a loud jet engine close by near their neighborhood as it was the bad, blue jet, Big Jet with his newest gadget: The head-switcher machine, a device that can switch the heads of anyone into another body, as Big Jet aims his gadget on the gang, a green beam hits the girls into each other's bodies as another beam hits the boys as their bodies switched as well as everyone started feeling strange and confused. Annie and June get each others bodies while David gets Leo's body, Leo got Quincy's body and Quincy ends up with David's body, as Big Jet flies away laughing at them, knowing that the gang looks like a mixed-up puzzle as the gang was shocked to have the wrong bodies in them as the girls panic knowing that what Big Jet had done to them as everyone felt shy and embarrased about having another body in them. David felt funny about having Leo's body knowing that he is very scrawny, Leo felt fat from Quincy's body and Quincy fell thin from David's body knowing that this is what he said during the game as Annie felt tall but she felt shy for wearing June's dress and June felt small and weak for having Annie's body, when the gang entered the rocket room, Rocket was shocked to see the gang had different bodies and decides to help the gang to find Big Jet to reverse his machine. Will the gang ever get their bodies back?


	2. Getting Used to the Bodies

{Chapter 2.} -Getting Used to the Bodies-

The gang calms Rocket down, knowing that the gang look like science projects gone wrong as Leo discovers that his baton is in his shorts pocket but David has his body as Leo asks him "Can you give me my baton, please?" as David gives him his baton from the pockets of Leo's shorts from the body he has as the gang starts their mission, Rocket takes the mix-match gang inside him thinking he's carrying strange cargo. The gang forgets that their bodies are mixed-up so they forget where they usually sit from inside Rocket, Quincy forgets that he has David's body and his rocket shoes on his feet and his power bands on the wrists and flies along with Rocket, David worries that Quincy might hurt his body, knowing that Quincy hardly ever flew away from the gang as June knows that David's heart is it Quincy but that even with David's body in Quincy, June knows from her heart. Quincy starts showing off his flying skills and notices that David's body is used for athletic, heroic and karate skills, June discovers that Annie's body isn't used to the Superspin so she falls on her bottom, Annie was glad to be tall but also notices that June's body is too dainty for hurtful places and the dress is too umbrella-like as Leo thinks to himself "Doesn't Quincy ever lose weight?" and finds out that his baton doesn't fit in Quincy's pockets. David drives Rocket like a pro due to him having Leo's body and activates the look-and-listen scope and finds Big Jet planning to switch the heads of Mount Rushmore in South Dakota as Leo feels like David is getting used to controlling Leo's body as it felt weak and defenseless as Annie conforts Leo knowing that he has Quincy's body, Rocket and Quincy quickly flies to South Dakota to save the monument from being mixed-up. Will the mixed-up gang saved Mount Rushmore?


	3. Trouble with the Bodies

{Chapter 3.} -Trouble with the Bodies-

The gang stops Big Jet just in time until he slaps Quincy in the face with one of his claws as David worries that If Quincy gets hurt, David would feel the pain from it as he decides to help Quincy by putting on a pair of rocket shoes and power bands on, Big Jet starts laughing at David for having Leo's body, he discovers that Leo is still a rookie to the rocket shoes so Quincy quickly punches Big Jet with the power bands. Big Jet flies away not only in pain but with laughter knowing that the boys' bodies are too confusing to him as Annie wants David not to help Quincy because she's afraid that he might hurt Leo's body in the process as he tells David that it is a bad idea to fight with a scrawny body, so June wants David and Quincy to return back into Rocket for their safety and a new plan to stop Big Jet's plan. Leo decides for everyone in their own safety to stay inside Rocket until they get their bodies back, David thinks that Quincy is having too much fun with his body as he tells him that he is finally a skinny boy after all his life as June thinks she'll never dance again for having Annie's little body as Annie can still sing but felt shy about wearing a umbrella-like dress as Annie covers her lap and legs. The gang spots Big Jet located in Washington D.C. planning to switched the heads of the Supreme Court members as when the gang exits Rocket, they think that their mixed bodies will embarrassed them in front of them, Annie tries a bit of June's dancing along with her superspin but she gets dizzy from the moves and falls down until Big Jet arrives at the U.S. Capital building aiming his head-switching machine. Will the mixed-up gang saved the Supreme Court?


	4. Saving the Supreme Court

{Chapter 4.} -Saving the Supreme Court-

As the gang sees Big Jet above them, Rocket uses his grab-nabbers to stop Big Jet from trying to use his head-switcher machine to change the heads of the Supreme Court members as the gang felt like freaks in front of the citizens of Washington D.C. see Rocket saving the members from having their heads from being switched into the wrong bodies as they run away and fled back into the Capital Building. Big Jet manages to escape and retreat back into the sky, as Rocket lands on the ground, the citizens see the gang with their mixed-up bodies as they thought they we're monsters as David explains to the crowd that Big Jet switched their bodies as they we're trying to change the heads of the Supreme Court until the citizens noticed that the gang's heads are in the wrong bodies cause' they knew because of their skins colors. David does some karate moves but forgets that he has Leo's body and falls on his face, Leo says to him "Don't hurt my body." Quincy starts doing some backflips and some karate moves, the citizens thought that he can do it but one discovers that Quincy's body is white but his head is black meaning that's not his body as he stops. Leo comes out and another person notices that's not his body cause' its black and fat but his head is white and skinny, as they know that the girls also came to show that they have each other's bodies, Annie tried dancing again until she almost twists her ankle as June worries that Annie might hurt June's body as the gang notices that If Big Jet gets away they're be stuck with the wrong bodies...forever. Will the gang ever their own bodies back or be stuck with them?


	5. Restoring their Bodies

{Final Curtain} -Restoring their Bodies-

While Rocket takes the gang to the skies, Rocket finds Big Jet on the look-and-listen scope and locates Big Jet in New York City, when suddenly Quincy notices that David's stomach is grumbling knowing that David never ate yet, so he eats a pretzel and finds Big Jet hiding in Yankee Stadium where he uses his head-switcher machine to switch the heads of Yankees Shortstop Derek Jeter and Pitcher Randy Johnson. The gang arrives and notices that 2 of the players have their heads switched, Quincy flies out and distracts Big Jet, as David thinks that Quincy might damaged his body so he gives him a warning not to do any physical attacks on Big Jet's metal body unless he has the power bands on as Quincy activates them, giving him his muscle-bound body as David covers his eyes on the embrassment. Quincy feels like a hero until June tells David to help Quincy before his body gets bruised as David uses Leo's body and uses the rocket shoes to help Quincy take on Big Jet until Rocket easily removes the head-switcher machine away from Big Jet, Quincy uses the laser watch to blast Big Jet and he flies away in retreat. David grabs the head-switcher machine and manages to restore Derek Jeter's and Randy Johnson's heads back to their bodies as Rocket uses the machine to restore the gang's heads back to their bodies as the moment their bodies return, the gang felt a bit of pain and bruises from what the others did as David takes a small nap as Leo notices that Quincy had his baton until he gives it to him and says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final Curtain David makes a joke by saying "We keep 'A Head' of the situation." (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
